Truthfullness
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Draco har lagt märke till att Harry betraktar honom, och bestämmer sig för att hälla i Potter en flaska veritaserum för att få reda på varför... 1a kapitlet helt på Svenska, 2a med engelsk dialog.
1. Chapter 1

Dagens favoritcitat: "_Because I'm in love with you, you fucking moron," _

Okej, han hatade verkligen trolldryckskonst.

Ett försök till… så man tog drakroten och tillsatte den malda rödörten tillsammans med salamandertungan, sen skulle man röra exakt tjugotre varv…

Åh!

Han kände sig lite som Hermione när han gick runt på Hogwarts med näsan djupt begraven i den tjocka boken. Det var bara det att han _förstod _ju inte!

Han vände irriterat blad och förbannade idioten som fått för sig att det var viktigt att ha bra betyg i trolldryckskonst för att få bli auror.

Okej, han behövde allts-

"Wohaa!" utbrast han förskräckt, när själva väggen plötsligt tycktes få armar och gripa tag i honom och dra in honom i ett av slottets oanvända klassrum.

Hans bok flög ur händerna på honom och landade bortglömd i ett hörn medan han själv hårt dunsade ner i en stol så hela han höll på att tippa bakåt, innan han i sista sekund lyckades rädda sig själv.

Fortfarande med vitt uppspärrade ögon insåg han att det inte alls var väggarna som fått liv, utan att en mycket arg Draco Malfoy hade smällt upp dörren framför honom, dragit med honom in i rummet, smällt igen dörren och tryckt ner honom på en stol.

De två sistnämnda i så gott som samma rörelse.

Han stirrade storögt upp på den blonda Slytherinaren som för tillfället lutade sig närmre honom. Hårslingor hade lösgjort sig från det annars så prydligt bakåtkammade håret och de grå ögonen sköt blixtar av irritation och beslutsamhet.

"Du har betraktat mig, Potter", muttrade Malfoy, och plötsligt kände han hur något drogs åt runt hans handleder, och pressade dem tätt mot respektive stolsben.

_Rep._

"Och jag kan inte påstå att jag uppskattar det", han började rycka i händerna för att få loss dem. Försent. Han satt fast.

Han borde ha satsat på att få loss sina fötter istället, för bara någon sekund senare var de också hårt fastsurrade mot de två kvarvarande stolsbenen.

Malfoy rätade på sig och ställde sig rakt framför honom. Fler hårslingor hade nu lösgjort sig från Slytherinarens blonda hår, och hängde framför hans ögon.

"Vad jag inte heller tycker om är att inte få svar, eller att folk ljuger för mig", sa Malfoy och spände ögonen i honom. Han svalde nervöst.

"Därför har jag sett till att du inte kan göra just det när jag ställer mina frågor till dig", Malfoy fick fram en liten flaska med kristallklar vätska ur fickan.

Han stirrade skräckslaget på flaskan med Veritaserum Malfoy höll i handen.

"H-hur fick d-du tag i det?" stammade han panikslaget. Ett snett hånleende kröp över Slytherinarens läppar.

"Jag tror att det är jag som ska ställa frågorna, Potter, men måste du veta så fick jag det av professor Snape", svarade Malfoy lätt och gick fram till honom.

"V-vad gör du?" Frågade han, och hörde till sin genans att hans röst bröts i falsett. Han ryckte desperat i sina händer för att komma loss från repen.

Malfoys leende blev bredare.

"Jag ser till att få svar Potter, det trodde jag att jag redan sagt?" Han svalde tjockt.

Nog var han plågsamt medveten om att han betraktat Slytherinaren mer än vanligt på sista tiden, men han hade inte miste lust till att tala om varför.

"Ska du dricka det själv, Potter, eller måste jag tvinga i dig?" Frågade Slytherinaren.

Han knep omedelbart ihop läpparna.

Aldrig att Malfoy skulle få honom att säga någonting!

Malfoy tog tag om hans hår och drog hans huvud bakåt. Det var med knapp nöd han lyckades hålla läpparna hopknipna.

"Öppna munnen, din envisa Gryffindorare", muttrade Malfoy i hans öra. Han kände en rysning gå ner för ryggraden, men knep ihop läpparna hårdare när Slytherinaren förde drycken närmre hans mun.

Han var intensivt medveten om hur nära Malfoy var honom när Slytherinaren plötsligt backade undan.

"Som du vill då, Potter, då får jag tvinga i dig den istället."

För säkerhetsskull så behöll han munnen hårt stängd när Malfoy stannade någon meter ifrån honom.

Slytherinaren drog av korken på den lilla flaskan.

"Det här lilla, " sa Malfoy och vippade lite på flaskan, noga med att inte spilla något, " räcker för att få vilken man som helst att tala sanning i tre timmar." sa Malfoy. Och höjde drycken till sina läppar.

Storögt såg han på när innehållet i flaskan försvann ner i Malfoys mun.

Även om det var… hrm… _underhållande_ att se på, så kunde han absolut inte förstå vad det skulle vara bra för.

Det tills Malfoy plötsligt gick fram till honom och la sina läppar mot hans.

Hans läppar särade förvånat på sig och han kunde inte göra något överhuvudtaget när den kalla drycken rann från Slytherinarens mun och ner i hans hals.

Han svalde av ren reflex.

Han öppnade ögonen igen och såg med förfäran upp på Malfoy.

Slytherinaren log brett.

"Det där var ju betydligt lättare än vad jag förväntat mig", sa Malfoy.

I sitt stilla sinne undrade han var Malfoy egentligen förväntat sig i så fall.

Men hans stilla sinne blev snart upptagen med annat då Slytherinaren torkade bort de sista spåren av drycken från sin mungipa med baksidan av sin tumme.

Han kände hur hans t-shirt svagt spände över hans bröstkorg under hans tunga andhämtning medan han betraktade Malfoy.

Hittills hade han knappt fått möjlighet att tänka på hur Slytherinaren såg ut, men nu, när Malfoy backat ett par steg från honom, hade han riktigt bra utsikt.

Malfoy var för dagen klädd i ett par ljusa jeans och en tunn, vit skjorta. De informella kläderna kom sig av det påsklov Hogwartseleverna för tillfället åtnjöt.

Hans blick nådde Slytherinarens ansikte.

"Tycker du om vad du ser, Potter?" Frågade Malfoy. Det lät som en retorisk fråga.

Tyvärr svarade han på den ändå.

"Ja."

Skulle han haft möjlighet till det så hade han slagit händerna för munnen och sprungit därifrån. Nu var då både hans händer och fötter fastbundna och gjorde därför detta i princip omöjligt.

Malfoy log och höjde belåtet ett ögonbryn.

"Är det därför du har tittat på mig den senaste tiden?"

"Delvis", slapp det ur honom.

Han hade hittills aldrig förstått varför sådana som fått i sig Veritaserum envisades med att prata överhuvudtaget.

Nu förstod han.

Det var omöjligt att _inte _prata. Det var helt enkelt inte ett alternativ att hålla tyst. Serumet var till för att få folk att säga sanningen, och enbart säga sanningen. Att hålla tyst var ingen lögn, men inte heller sanningen, alltså kunde han inte hålla tyst om den frågan som ställts honom.

"Delvis? Vad är det andra skälet?" Frågade Malfoy roat, och började sakta gå fram och tillbaka framför honom.

"Jag tycker om dig", svarade han, tyvärr helt sanningsenligt.

Malfoy stannade, lite närmre honom än förut.

"Jaha… och varför det?" Frågade Malfoy, med ett leende som kröp över Slytherinarens mungipor.

"_Självgoda apa…"_tänkte han irriterat för sig själv.

"För att… du set bra ut… och… och… och, jag vet inte, det är svårt att förklara, men det är bara något…" Malfoy verkade godta detta som förklaring.

"Okej, och hur länge har du tyckt om mig?" Frågade Slytherinaren.

"Malfoy…" suckade han trött och hände med huvudet för att slippa möta de grå ögonen.

"Länge… jag vet inte… ett par år…" han hatade det här. Han kände den obehagliga känslan av att ha svalt en sten i magen och världen gungade svagt framför hans ögon. Han kände tårarna under ögonlocken.

Han hatade det här. Det var inte ens lite kul. Det var ren och skär förödmjukning.

Det värsta var att nu skulle han inte längre kunna låtsas. Låstas att han kanske hade en chans ändå, trotts att Malfoy var lika straight som en strykbräda. Låtsas att kanske Malfoy tyckte om honom också.

Nu skulle det inte ens finnas rum för vaga tankar.

"På det viset… " han kunde höra leendet i Slytherinarens röst, " och vad tyckte du om- … Potter, se på mig" krävde Malfoy plötsligt.

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag vill inte." svarade han hest.

"Nehej, och varför inte det?" Frågade Malfoy med spelad tålmodighet. Han tog ett djupt andetag.

"För att jag inte orkar se på dig… för att jag inte vill att du ska se mig gråta", svarade han lågt. Förgäves hoppades han på att Malfoy inte skulle höra.

"Gråter du?"Frågade Slytherinaren förvånat.

"Inte än", svarade han mekaniskt.

Malfoy blev tyst en stund.

En tår droppade ner på hans glasögon. En blandning av uppgivenhet och ilska. Uppgivenhet för att han inte kunde göra något åt situationen, och ilska för att han låtit det hända.

"Hatar du mig, Potter?" Frågade Malfoy tillslut.

"Nej… det har jag aldrig gjort", mumlade han till svar och slöt ögonen.

"Skulle du vilka kyssa mig?" Frågade Malfoy. Kunde inte Slytherinaren vara barmhärtig nog att sluta ställa frågor? Uppenbarligen inte.

"Ja."

"Finns det någon annan du hellre skulle kyssa än mig?" Malfoy verkade vara irriterande noga med att frågorna inte skulle kunna omvändas.

Han suckade.

"Nej." Han behövde torka sig i ögonen, en tår höll för tillfället på att leta sig ner för hans kind. Malfoy skulle berätta för alla, och så skulle alla i hans omgivning veta. Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde, gick och glodde på Draco Malfoy – sonen till en av de högst uppsatta dödsätarna. Men det var inte alla andra han brydde sig om, det var Ron och Hermione.

Han önskade om att världen skulle få reda på det så kunde han väl i alla fall få berätta för dem först.

"Malfoy, kan du inte bara låta mig gå?"Bad han lågt.

Han hatade att gråta.

Han brukade inte göra det särskilt ofta, men han kände sig så hopplös nu, fastbunden till en stol medan Malfoy långsamt krossade hans drömmar.

Och han kunde inte ens hata honom för det.

"Vill du att jag ska gå?" Frågade Malfoy till hans förvåning.

"Jag vill inte svara på dina frågor", svarade han. Hans svar på frågan.

"Så du vill att jag ska gå?"

"Nej", mumlade han lågt.

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra då?" Han blev kall inombords. Han svalde hårt.

"Knyta loss repen runt mina händer och fötter",svarade han tillslut. Han höll fortfarande huvudet sänkt.

"Det kan jag inte göra, något annat?" Frågade Malfoy envist. Han slöt ögonen.

"Jag vill inte att du berättar det här för någon…" svarade han mumlandes. Slytherinaren tog ett steg närmre honom.

"Det förstår jag, Potter, men något annat?"

"Jag vill att du ska sluta ställa frågor",svarade han. Han önskade att han kunde göra motstånd, men hans händer var bundna, hans trollstav utom räckhåll, och det enda han förmådde säga var sanningar. Han kunde därför inte hota honom, eftersom han visste att han aldrig skulle klara av att genomföra dem, och han kunde inte förolämpa Slytherinaren, eftersom han inte menade något av vad han sa.

"Är det allt, Potter?" Frågade Malfoy.

"Nej… " mumlade han lågt, "jag… jag v-vill att du k-kysser mig också…" Hans kinder hettade, och han kände sig nästan illamående av förnedringen.

"Ah… Äntligen en önskan jag kan uppfylla, Potter, inte illa", sa Malfoy, och det hördes att han log.

Hans förvirrade hjärna visste inte riktigt vad den skulle göra med informationen, och inte heller fick han möjlighet att tänka på det, för Malfoy fortsatte med nästa fråga.

"Då så, Potter, vad tycker du om för färg?" Han häpnade lite över frågan. Varför fråga något så oviktigt? Men han klagade inte.

"Jag vet inte… grön är väl fint… "han kikade upp på Malfoy under luggen. Slytherinarens intensiva blick var vänd direkt mot hans.

"Grå, " sa han omedelbart, " Jag tycker bäst om grå", han rodnade när han såg hur Malfoy log. Han måste ha förstått vad han tänkt på – Slytherinarens ögon. Han sänkte blicken igen.

"Gråter du nu, Potter?" Frågade Malfoy. Han kände en stöt i magen, han hatade att medge att han var så svag inför Slytherinaren.

"Ja… ja, det gör jag…" mumlade han lågt.

Malfoy gick plötsligt fram till honom och satte sig gränsle över hans knä, med ett ben på var sida om hans höfter.

Slytherinarens kalla hand lyfte hans haka så han såg upp på honom.

"Vill du att jag ska flytta på mig?" Frågade Malfoy med ett snett leende.

Med stora ögon och lätt gapande mun skakade han på huvudet.

Malfoys leende blev bredare. Så plötsligt lyfte han sin hand och torkade bort en tår från hans kind.

"Jag är ledsen att jag fick dig att gråta, Potter, jag lovar att återgälda dig någon dag", Slytherinarens grå ögon borrade sig in i hans.

Han förmådde inte göra annat än nicka.

En plötslig rörelse i utkanten av hans synfält fick hans uppmärksamhet att riktas mot Malfoys läppar. Slytherinaren slickade sig snabbt om underläppen.

En stark känsla av något som kunde liknas vid avundsjuka fyllde honom – han ville också få slicka på den där läppen.

Han rodnade åt sina fåniga tankar.

Malfoy lät plötsligt sitt huvud tippa åt sidan, och han lutade sig närmre honom.

Slytherinarens läppar snuddade vis hans när han pratade.

"Vill du att jag ska kyssa dig?" Frågade Malfoy.

Han kände plötsligt hur Malfoys hände kröp upp för hans nacke.

Han var helt övertygad om att hans hjärta slog tillräckligt hårt för att Malfoy skulle kunna känna det också.

"Ja…" andandes han, och kände hur Slytherinarens mungipor drogs uppåt i ett litet leende.

Sen kysste han honom.

Malfoys tunga gled snabbt in i hans mun, och slog bort alla tankar han någonsin tänkt ur hans huvud. Allt eftersom Malfoy kysste honom började hans huvud snurra, om det var på grund av syrebrist eller ren och skär lycka var han inte säker på.

Slytherinarens mjuka läppar lämnade hans.

Han behöll ögonen slutna.

"Varför kysser du mig, Malfoy?" Frågade han långsamt.

"För att jag vill", svarade Malfoy.

"Och kalla mig Draco", la han till sen.

Han nickade kort och svalde.

"Varför gjorde du det här?" Frågade han.

"För att- Potter, öppna ögonen", avbröt sig Slytherinaren.

Han gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

Till hans förvåning log Malfoy. Och han hade aldrig sett honom le så innan. Han såg glad ut. Inte skadeglad, utan glad, punkt.

"Vill du ha sanningen, Potter?" Frågade Malfoy.

Fortfarande lätt tagen av hans leende så nickade han.

"För att jag hoppades att precis det här skulle hända", en varm, hissnande känsla spred sig från någonstans bakom hans navel, genom hela hans kropp.

På något underligt vis så lyckades han, trotts sin fastbundna ställning, luta sig tillräckligt långt fram för att fånga upp Malfoys läppar i ännu en kyss.

Slytherinaren suckade belåtet mot hans läppar. Men den här gången var det inte hans nacke Malfoys händer sökte sig till, utan hans tröja.

Malfoys händer var kalla mot hans mage när Slytherinaren tillslut lyckades få upp hans t-shirt tillräckligt högt för att få in sina händer under den.

Malfoys kyss blev allt mer intensivare ju högre upp hans tröja kom.

Ironiskt nog så önskade han att han inte var bunden nu mer än vad han gjort på hela kvällen.

"Malfoy… " Slytherinaren kysste honom igen, "Draco… kan du inte… knyta loss mina… händer… " Malfoy kysste honom för varje paus han gjorde.

"Du kunde ha sparat dina andetag till något vettigare, Potter", han antog att det bettydde nej.

"Harry… " mumlade han, "Jag vill att du kallar mig Harry", Malfoys läppar lämnade hans för en längre stund då han lutade sig tillbaka för att betrakta honom.

Slytherinaren log.

"Då så, Harry", Draco lutade sig fram och la sina läppar lätt mot hans nacke.

Han lutade huvudet åt sidan för att Malfoy skulle komma åt bättre.

"Varför vill du att jag ska knyta loss repen?" Malfoy började kyssa hans nacke i väntan på svar. Vilket gjorde det väldigt svårt att komma med något vettigt sådant.

"Eh… jo, j-jag… ah… j-jag vill k-kunna ta i d-dig…" fick han tillslut fram.

"Har jag sagt att du får ta i mig?" Frågade Draco lågt.

"N-nej", svarade han. Han skulle förmodligen ha blivit orolig över frågan om han överhuvudtaget haft kvar förmågan att tänka.

Han kände Slytherinarens ögonfransar mot sin nacke när han slöt ögonen. Draco satt orörlig och andades långsamt, precis under hans öra, i säkert en minut innan han sa något.

"Jag känner ditt hjärta", mumlade Draco tillslut. Han undrade om det var det Slytherinaren suttit och tänkt på.

Dracos tumme drog försiktigt över hans bröst, nästan som för att visa var hans hjärta fanns.

Malfoy lutade sig försiktigt tillbaka lite och kysste honom igen, långsammare den här gången.

Dracos händer gled undan från hans överkropp och ner mot hans byxor istället. Närmast omedvetet spände han sig. Malfoy kände det.

"Lugna ner dig, Potter, det är bara jag…" lustigt, för mindre än en timme sedan så skulle de där orden skrämt slag på honom.

Men trotts Dracos ord så svalde han hårt när han kände hur Malfoy fick upp hans knapp och gylfen gick ner…

"AAAH!" Hördes den plötsligt från dörren.

Malfoy snodde hastigt runt, medan han – som redan satt vänd mot dörren – fick göra sitt bästa för att se över Dracos axel. Han misslyckades.

Han behövde dock inte se för att på reda på vem det var.

"Pansy! Vad gör du här?!" Morrade Draco ilsket och hoppade ur hans knä. Vilket gjorde så han mycket riktigt fick syn på Parkinson i dörröppningen.

"Draco! "gastade hon gällt, "Ä- är det… det där _Potter!?"_Hon gav ifrån sig en högljudd snyftning.

"Hur kan du göra såhär mot mig?! Vi ska ju _gifta _oss!" Hon stampade med foten i golvet, "Jag ska berätta för pappa!" så rusade hon iväg.

"Pansy! _Pansy!" _Draco stönade.

"Jobbiga kärring…" muttrade Slytherinaren och började gå efter henne.

Han stirrade förvånat på Slytherinarens ryggtavla. Det här var inte riktigt vad han hade tänkt sig.

Draco stannade plötsligt i dörröppningen. Så vände han sig om och gick tillbaka till honom.

Malfoys hand vände ganska brutalt upp hans ansikte mot Slytherinarens, men han glömde bort alla eventuella klagomål när Dracos tunga återigen var i hans mun.

"Jag kommer tillbaka", mumlade Malfoy i hans öra, innan han rusade efter Parkinson.

Han kunde vänta…

~*~*~

Fjorton timmar senare hittade professor Flitwick en ursinnig Harry Potter, bunden till en stol och totalt inkapabel till att göra något som helst åt sina uppknäppta byxor. Den vansinniga tonåringen hade muttrat ett tack och sen försvunnit, babblandes någon rappakalja om hur han skulle 'döda den uppblåsta idioten'. En förvirrad Flitwick förmanade honom att vårda sitt språk, men misstänkte i sitt stilla sinne att pojken hade all rätt att vara upprörd…

* * *

Ännu än bara på skoj... ;)

Det andra kapitlet är lika dant, fast med dialogen på engelska - jag kund einte bestämma mig för vilken jag ville ha... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Dagens favoritcitat: "_Because I'm in love with you, you fucking moron," _

Okej, han hatade verkligen trolldryckskonst.

Ett försök till… så man tog drakroten och tillsatte den malda rödörten tillsammans med salamandertungan, sen skulle man röra exakt tjugotre varv…

Åh!

Han kände sig lite som Hermione när han gick runt på Hogwarts med näsan djupt begraven i den tjocka boken. Det var bara det att han _förstod _ju inte!

Han vände irriterat blad och förbannade idioten som fått för sig att det var viktigt att ha bra betyg i trolldryckskonst för att få bli auror.

Okej, han behövde allts-

"Wohaa!" utbrast han förskräckt, när själva väggen plötsligt tycktes få armar och gripa tag i honom och dra in honom i ett av slottets oanvända klassrum.

Hans bok flög ur händerna på honom och landade bortglömd i ett hörn medan han själv hårt dunsade ner i en stol så hela han höll på att tippa bakåt, innan han i sista sekund lyckades rädda sig själv.

Fortfarande med vitt uppspärrade ögon insåg han att det inte alls var väggarna som fått liv, utan att en mycket arg Draco Malfoy hade smällt upp dörren framför honom, dragit med honom in i rummet, smällt igen dörren och tryckt ner honom på en stol.

De två sistnämnda i så gott som samma rörelse.

Han stirrade storögt upp på den blonda Slytherinaren som för tillfället lutade sig närmre honom. Hårslingor hade lösgjort sig från det annars så prydligt bakåtkammade håret och de grå ögonen sköt blixtar av irritation och beslutsamhet.

"You have been watching me, Potter", muttrade Malfoy, och plötsligt kände han hur något drogs åt runt hans handleder, och pressade dem tätt mot respektive stolsben.

_Rep._

"And I can't really say that I appreciate it", han började rycka i händerna för att få loss dem. Försent. Han satt fast.

Han borde ha satsat på att få loss sina fötter istället, för bara någon sekund senare var de också hårt fastsurrade mot de två kvarvarande stolsbenen.

Malfoy rätade på sig och ställde sig rakt framför honom. Fler hårslingor hade nu lösgjort sig från Slytherinarens blonda hår, och hängde framför hans ögon.

"Two other things that I really don't like is when people don't answer my questions, or when they lie to me," sa Malfoy och spände ögonen i honom. Han svalde nervöst.

"That's why I have this", Malfoy fick fram en liten flaska med kristallklar vätska ur fickan.

Han stirrade skräckslaget på flaskan med Veritaserum Malfoy höll i handen.

"How did you get that?" stammade han panikslaget. Ett snett hånleende kröp över Slytherinarens läppar.

"I think it I who should ask the questions here Potter, but if you have to know i got it from professor Snape," svarade Malfoy lätt och gick fram till honom.

"W-what are you doing?" Frågade han, och hörde till sin genans att hans röst bröts i falsett. Han ryckte desperat i sina händer för att komma loss från repen.

Malfoys leende blev bredare.

"I get my answers Potter, I thought I already said so?" Han svalde tjockt.

Nog var han plågsamt medveten om att han betraktat Slytherinaren mer än vanligt på sista tiden, men han hade inte miste lust till att tala om varför.

"Du you want to drink it yourself, or do I have to make you?" Frågade Slytherinaren.

Han knep omedelbart ihop läpparna.

Aldrig att Malfoy skulle få honom att säga någonting!

Malfoy tog tag om hans hår och drog hans huvud bakåt. Det var med knapp nöd han lyckades hålla läpparna hopknipna.

"Open your mouth, you stupid Gryffindor," muttrade Malfoy i hans öra. Han kände en rysning gå ner för ryggraden, men knep ihop läpparna hårdare när Slytherinaren förde drycken närmre hans mun.

Han var intensivt medveten om hur nära Malfoy var honom när Slytherinaren plötsligt backade undan.

"As you wish, Potter, then I'll just have to make you drink it",

För säkerhetsskull så behöll han munnen hårt stängd när Malfoy stannade någon meter ifrån honom.

Slytherinaren drog av korken på den lilla flaskan.

"This, " sa Malfoy och vippade lite på flaskan, noga med att inte spilla något, " is enough to make a man speak the truth for three full hours", sa Malfoy. Och höjde drycken till sina läppar.

Storögt såg han på när innehållet i flaskan försvann ner i Malfoys mun.

Även om det var… hrm… _underhållande_ att se på, så kunde han absolut inte förstå vad det skulle vara bra för.

Det tills Malfoy plötsligt gick fram till honom och la sina läppar mot hans.

Hans läppar särade förvånat på sig och han kunde inte göra något överhuvudtaget när den kalla drycken rann från Slytherinarens mun och ner i hans hals.

Han svalde av ren reflex.

Han öppnade ögonen igen och såg med förfäran upp på Malfoy.

Slytherinaren log brett.

"That was a lot easier than I expected", sa Malfoy.

I sitt stilla sinne undrade han var Malfoy egentligen förväntat sig i så fall.

Men hans stilla sinne blev snart upptagen med annat då Slytherinaren torkade bort de sista spåren av drycken från sin mungipa med baksidan av sin tumme.

Han kände hur hans t-shirt svagt spände över hans bröstkorg under hans tunga andhämtning medan han betraktade Malfoy.

Hittills hade han knappt fått möjlighet att tänka på hur Slytherinaren såg ut, men nu, när Malfoy backat ett par steg från honom, hade han riktigt bra utsikt.

Malfoy var för dagen klädd i ett par ljusa jeans och en tunn, vit skjorta. De informella kläderna kom sig av det påsklov Hogwartseleverna för tillfället åtnjöt.

Hans blick nådde Slytherinarens ansikte.

"You like what you see, Potter?" Frågade Malfoy. Det lät som en retorisk fråga.

Tyvärr svarade han på den ändå.

"Yes." Skulle han haft möjlighet till det så hade han slagit händerna för munnen och sprungit därifrån. Nu var då både hans händer och fötter fastbundna och gjorde därför detta i princip omöjligt.

Malfoy log och höjde belåtet ett ögonbryn.

"Is that why you have been looking at me lately?"

"Partly", slapp det ur honom.

Han hade hittills aldrig förstått varför sådana som fått i sig Veritaserum envisades med att prata överhuvudtaget.

Nu förstod han.

Det var omöjligt att _inte _prata. Det var helt enkelt inte ett alternativ att hålla tyst. Serumet var till för att få folk att säga sanningen, och enbart säga sanningen. Att hålla tyst var ingen lögn, men inte heller sanningen, alltså kunde han inte hålla tyst om den frågan som ställts honom.

"Partly? What's the other reason?" Frågade Malfoy roat, och började sakta gå fram och tillbaka framför honom.

"I like you", svarade han, tyvärr helt sanningsenligt.

Malfoy stannade, lite närmre honom än förut.

"Is that so… why?" Frågade Malfoy, med ett leende som kröp över Slytherinarens mungipor.

"_Self-righteous monkey", _tänkte han irriterat för sig själv.

"Because… you look god… and… and… and, I don't know, it's hard to explain, but there is just something…" Malfoy verkade godta detta som förklaring.

"Okay, and for how long have you liked me?" Frågade Slytherinaren.

"Malfoy…" suckade han trött och hände med huvudet för att slippa möta de grå ögonen.

"Long… I don't know… a couple of years…" han hatade det här. Han kände den obehagliga känslan av att ha svalt en sten i magen och världen gungade svagt framför hans ögon. Han kände tårarna under ögonlocken.

Han hatade det här. Det var inte ens lite kul. Det var ren och skär förödmjukning.

Det värsta var att nu skulle han inte längre kunna låtsas. Låstas att han kanske hade en chans ändå, trotts att Malfoy var lika straight som en strykbräda. Låtsas att kanske Malfoy tyckte om honom också.

Nu skulle det inte ens finnas rum för vaga tankar.

"Is that so… " han kunde höra leendet i Slytherinarens röst, " and what du you think of- Potter, look att me", krävde Malfoy plötsligt.

Han skakade på huvudet.

"No, I don't want to", svarade han hest.

"No? And why is that?" Frågade Malfoy med spelad tålmodighet. Han tog ett djupt andetag.

"Because I can't… because I don't want you to see me cry?" svarade han lågt. Förgäves hoppades han på att Malfoy inte skulle höra.

"Are you crying?" Frågade Slytherinaren förvånat.

"Not yet", svarade han mekaniskt.

Malfoy blev tyst en stund.

En tår droppade ner på hans glasögon. En blandning av uppgivenhet och ilska. Uppgivenhet för att han inte kunde göra något åt situationen, och ilska för att han låtit det hända.

"Do you hate me, Potter?" Frågade Malfoy tillslut.

"No… I have never hated you", mumlade han till svar och slöt ögonen.

"Would you like to kiss me?" Frågade Malfoy. Kunde inte Slytherinaren vara barmhärtig nog att sluta ställa frågor? Uppenbarligen inte.

"Yes."

"I there anyone you would rather kiss than me?" Malfoy verkade vara irriterande noga med att frågorna inte skulle kunna omvändas.

Han suckade.

"No." Han behövde torka sig i ögonen, en tår höll för tillfället på att leta sig ner för hans kind. Malfoy skulle berätta för alla, och så skulle alla i hans omgivning veta. Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde, gick och glodde på Draco Malfoy – sonen till en av de högst uppsatta dödsätarna. Men det var inte alla andra han brydde sig om, det var Ron och Hermione.

Han önskade om att världen skulle få reda på det så kunde han väl i alla fall få berätta för dem först.

"Malfoy, can't you just let me go?" Bad han lågt.

Han hatade att gråta.

Han brukade inte göra det särskilt ofta, men han kände sig så hopplös nu, fastbunden till en stol medan Malfoy långsamt krossade hans drömmar.

Och han kunde inte ens hata honom för det.

"Do you want me to go?" Frågade Malfoy till hans förvåning.

"I don't want to answer your questions", svarade han. Hans svar på frågan.

"So you want me to leave?"

"No", mumlade han lågt.

"What do you want me to do then?" Han blev kall inombords. Han svalde hårt.

"Untie me", svarade han tillslut. Han höll fortfarande huvudet sänkt.

"I can't do that, anything else?" Frågade Malfoy envist. Han slöt ögonen.

"I don't want you to tell this to anyone", svarade han mumlandes. Slytherinaren tog ett steg närmre honom.

"That I can understand, Potter, more?"

"Jag vill att du ska sluta ställa frågor",

"I want you to stop asking questions", svarade han. Han önskade att han kunde göra motstånd, men hans händer var bundna, hans trollstav utom räckhåll, och det enda han förmådde säga var sanningar. Han kunde därför inte hota honom, eftersom han visste att han aldrig skulle klara av att genomföra dem, och han kunde inte förolämpa Slytherinaren, eftersom han inte menade något av vad han sa.

"Is that all, Potter?" Frågade Malfoy.

"No…" mumlade han lågt, " I w-want you to k-kiss me…" Hans kinder hettade, och han kände sig nästan illamående av förnedringen.

"Finally a wish that I can fulfill, Potter, not bad", sa Malfoy, och det hördes att han log.

Hans förvirrade hjärna visste inte riktigt vad den skulle göra med informationen, och inte heller fick han möjlighet att tänka på det, för Malfoy fortsatte med nästa fråga.

"Well then, Potter, what is your favorite color?" Han häpnade lite över frågan. Varför fråga något så oviktigt? Men han klagade inte.

"I don't know… I guess green is nice…" han kikade upp på Malfoy under luggen. Slytherinarens intensiva blick var vänd direkt mot hans.

"Grey", sa han omedelbart, "Grey is my favorite color", han rodnade när han såg hur Malfoy log. Han måste ha förstått vad han tänkt på – Slytherinarens ögon. Han sänkte blicken igen.

"Are you crying now, Potter?" Frågade Malfoy. Han kände en stöt i magen, han hatade att medge att han var så svag inför Slytherinaren.

"Yeah… yeah, I do…" mumlade han lågt.

Malfoy gick plötsligt fram till honom och satte sig gränsle över hans knä, med ett ben på var sida om hans höfter.

Slytherinarens kalla hand lyfte hans haka så han såg upp på honom.

"Do you want me to move?" Frågade Malfoy med ett snett leende.

Med stora ögon och lätt gapande mun skakade han på huvudet.

Malfoys leende blev bredare. Så plötsligt lyfte han sin hand och torkade bort en tår från hans kind.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry, Potter, I promise that I'll make it up to you some day", Slytherinarens grå ögon borrade sig in i hans.

Han förmådde inte göra annat än nicka.

En plötslig rörelse i utkanten av hans synfält fick hans uppmärksamhet att riktas mot Malfoys läppar. Slytherinaren slickade sig snabbt om underläppen.

En stark känsla av något som kunde liknas vid avundsjuka fyllde honom – han ville också få slicka på den där läppen.

Han rodnade åt sina fåniga tankar.

Malfoy lät plötsligt sitt huvud tippa åt sidan, och han lutade sig närmre honom.

Slytherinarens läppar snuddade vis hans när han pratade.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Frågade Malfoy.

Han kände plötsligt hur Malfoys hände kröp upp för hans nacke.

Han var helt övertygad om att hans hjärta slog tillräckligt hårt för att Malfoy skulle kunna känna det också.

"Yes..." andandes han, och kände hur Slytherinarens mungipor drogs uppåt i ett litet leende.

Sen kysste han honom.

Malfoys tunga gled snabbt in i hans mun, och slog bort alla tankar han någonsin tänkt ur hans huvud. Allt eftersom Malfoy kysste honom började hans huvud snurra, om det var på grund av syrebrist eller ren och skär lycka var han inte säker på.

Slytherinarens mjuka läppar lämnade hans.

Han behöll ögonen slutna.

"Why are you kissing me, Malfoy?" Frågade han långsamt.

"Because I want to", svarade Malfoy.

"And call me Draco", la han till sen.

Han nickade kort och svalde.

"Why did you do this?" Frågade han.

"Because- Potter, open your eyes", avbröt sig Slytherinaren.

Han gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

Till hans förvåning log Malfoy. Och han hade aldrig sett honom le så innan. Han såg glad ut. Inte skadeglad, utan glad, punkt.

"Do you want the truth, Potter?" Frågade Malfoy.

Fortfarande lätt tagen av hans leende så nickade han.

"Because I was hoping that this would happen", en varm, hissnande känsla spred sig från någonstans bakom hans navel, genom hela hans kropp.

På något underligt vis så lyckades han, trotts sin fastbundna ställning, luta sig tillräckligt långt fram för att fånga upp Malfoys läppar i ännu en kyss.

Slytherinaren suckade belåtet mot hans läppar. Men den här gången var det inte hans nacke Malfoys händer sökte sig till, utan hans tröja.

Malfoys händer var kalla mot hans mage när Slytherinaren tillslut lyckades få upp hans t-shirt tillräckligt högt för att få in sina händer under den.

Malfoys kyss blev allt mer intensivare ju högre upp hans tröja kom.

Ironiskt nog så önskade han att han inte var bunden nu mer än vad han gjort på hela kvällen.

"Malfoy…" Slytherinaren kysste honom igen, "Draco… can't you… untie my… hands…" Malfoy kysste honom för varje paus han gjorde.

"You could have saved your breath to something more meaningful, Potter," han antog att det bettydde nej.

"Harry…" mumlade han, "I want you to call me Harry", Malfoys läppar lämnade hans för en längre stund då han lutade sig tillbaka för att betrakta honom.

Slytherinaren log.

"Well then, Harry", Draco lutade sig fram och la sina läppar lätt mot hans nacke.

Han lutade huvudet åt sidan för att Malfoy skulle komma åt bättre.

"Why do you want me to untie you?" Malfoy började kyssa hans nacke i väntan på svar. Vilket gjorde det väldigt svårt att komma med något vettigt sådant.

"Er… I… ah… I w-want to t-to-toutch you…" fick han tillslut fram.

"Have I said that you can toutch me?" Frågade Draco lågt.

"N-no", svarade han. Han skulle förmodligen ha blivit orolig över frågan om han överhuvudtaget haft kvar förmågan att tänka.

Han kände Slytherinarens ögonfransar mot sin nacke när han slöt ögonen. Draco satt orörlig och andades långsamt, precis under hans öra, i säkert en minut innan han sa något.

"I can feel your heart", mumlade Draco tillslut. Han undrade om det var det Slytherinaren suttit och tänkt på.

Dracos tumme drog försiktigt över hans bröst, nästan som för att visa var hans hjärta fanns.

Malfoy lutade sig försiktigt tillbaka lite och kysste honom igen, långsammare den här gången.

Dracos händer gled undan från hans överkropp och ner mot hans byxor istället. Närmast omedvetet spände han sig. Malfoy kände det.

"Calm down, Potter, it's only me…" lustigt, för mindre än en timme sedan så skulle de där orden skrämt slag på honom.

Men trotts Dracos ord så svalde han hårt när han kände hur Malfoy fick upp hans knapp och gylfen gick ner…

"AAAH!" Hördes den plötsligt från dörren.

Malfoy snodde hastigt runt, medan han – som redan satt vänd mot dörren – fick göra sitt bästa för att se över Dracos axel. Han misslyckades.

Han behövde dock inte se för att på reda på vem det var.

"Pansy! What are you doing here?" Morrade Draco ilsket och hoppade ur hans knä. Vilket gjorde så han mycket riktigt fick syn på Parkinson i dörröppningen.

"Is that… is that _Potter!?" _Hon gav ifrån sig en högljudd snyftning.

"How can you do this to me?! We're supposed to get _married!" _Hon stampade med foten i golvet, "I'm gonna tell dad!" så rusade hon iväg.

"Pansy! _Pansy!" _Draco stönade.

"Fucking bitch…" muttrade Slytherinaren och började gå efter henne.

Han stirrade förvånat på Slytherinarens ryggtavla. Det här var inte riktigt vad han hade tänkt sig.

Draco stannade plötsligt i dörröppningen. Så vände han sig om och gick tillbaka till honom.

Malfoys hand vände ganska brutalt upp hans ansikte mot Slytherinarens, men han glömde bort alla eventuella klagomål när Dracos tunga återigen var i hans mun.

"I'll come back", mumlade Malfoy i hans öra, innan han rusade efter Parkinson.

Han kunde vänta…

~*~*~

Fjorton timmar senare hittade professor Flitwick en ursinnig Harry Potter, bunden till en stol och totalt inkapabel till att göra något som helst åt sina uppknäppta byxor. Den vansinniga tonåringen hade muttrat ett tack och sen försvunnit, babblandes någon rappakalja om hur han skulle 'döda den uppblåsta idioten'. En förvirrad Flitwick förmanade honom att vårda sitt språk, men misstänkte i sitt stilla sinne att pojken hade all rätt att vara upprörd…

* * *

Ni får ursäkta stavfel, men jag orkar inte läsa igenom, klockan är tio över ett, och jag väcktes kvart i tio i morse... :(  
(Det är faktiskt lov!)


End file.
